


Leading Man

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Dino is oblivious, M/M, junhui is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Junhui tries absolutely everything to try to get Lee Chan to fall in love with him. It turns out he doesn't need to work as hard as he thinks he does.





	Leading Man

**Author's Note:**

> chanhui is my fav ughhjhjjhj

Junhui really likes Lee Chan, and if Wen Junhui is anything, it’s persistent. 

He walks backward alongside him, holding the bright yellow umbrella over Chan’s head to protect him from the rain, beaming at the grumpy younger male. “How was your day, Channie?”

“Fine,” Chan replies shortly, glancing at him. “You don’t have to walk me home every day, you know?”

Junhui’s heart sinks, his expression falling like a kicked puppy. “Do you not like it? If I’m bothering you, I’ll leave.” Chan immediately backpedals, noticing just how sad the upperclassman appears. “No, no, it’s fine, sorry. I just, isn’t it inconvenient for you? I don’t understand why you do this.”

“It’s fine as long as I get to spend more time with you!” Junhui chirps, skipping along and twirling the umbrella between his fingers. Chan sighs softly, clutching his textbooks tighter to his chest. “Well, I guess I don’t mind spending time with you either.”

Junhui grins.

-

Junhui gets to school early every day to slip his jar of homemade baked goods into Chan’s locker, leaving little doodles along with them. It should be obvious who’s putting them there, especially from the messy scrawls of kittens on the sticky notes, but Chan never seems to be any wiser. 

It’s not too bad, Junhui thinks. Not when Chan smiles as he slips out one of the cookies at their lunch table, a private little expression. Even if he doesn’t recognize Junhui as the one to have delivered them, he’s still happy, which is all Junhui wants. 

Junhui smiles sadly, resting his hand on his hands and watching Chan walk away to dump his tray. He shivers a bit as he returns, thin t-shirt not doing much to protect him from the cold lunchroom. Junhui straightens up as Chan grabs his bags, preparing to leave. “Do you want to borrow my coat?” He asks immediately, seeing Chan’s look of surprise. “I don’t need it and you look pretty cold.”

“If you’re sure, hyung,” Chan murmurs, taking the garment and slipping into it before leaving for class. Junhui makes googly eyes at the sight, watching him go much to Soonyoung and Minghao’s amusement. “I have no idea how he hasn’t noticed yet,” Minghao mutters dryly. “You might as well have a sign on your forehead that says ‘I’m In Love With Lee Chan!’.”

“Hmph,” Junhui sighs out, sinking down on the bench. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. Do you think it’s my outfits? Minghao, are my outfits ugly?”

Minghao regards him, shaking his head. “No, hyung, you look fine. I’m sure Chan has no problem with your physical appearance.” Junhui wails, slumping even farther, his butt dangerously close to toppling onto the floor of the cafeteria. “Are you saying my personality is the problem?”

“Junnie,” Soonyoung coos reassuringly, patting his arm. “Your personality is fine. You know we all love you. Chan cares about you a lot.”

“If you say so,” Junhui pouts, watching the door to the cafeteria open and close again.

-

Junhui tries everything, from showing off to purposefully not showing off.

He tells every dad joke in the book, does silly dances in front of Chan, brings him trinkets, helps him with his homework, even catches a spider for him for his environmental science project. That last one is an experience Junhui never wants to remember. It involved far too much crying on his part.

Chan still doesn’t have any clue at all about his affections. He treats Junhui the exact same way as always, even talking about some boy in his English class that he finds cute. Junhui gets up to go to the bathroom in the middle of that story, trying to ignore the weird look Chan sends his way as he scurries off to cry.

What is he doing wrong, seriously? His eternal confidence is fading away even more with every tear that slips from his face, his sobs echoing along with the other boys who are also crying in the bathroom. There seem to be quite a few of them, which would almost be funny if it weren’t so depressing.

He doesn’t return to the lunch room, unable to face Chan again with a puffy face and tear streaks lining his cheeks. Soonyoung brings his bag to their next block, handing it to Junhui with a pat on the back and an awkward cough. 

“It’s only a crush, Junhui. You still have a chance.”

Junhui sniffles. “Do I though?”

-

He avoids Chan for two days, not coming to lunch or waiting for him after school. 

Junhui has no idea what he wants to accomplish by doing it. It’s just an angsty way to resolve his own issues. 

He skips school that Friday, going to walk along a creek near his house. It’s storming, raining hard. He doesn’t bring his phone or an umbrella, kicking at the slippery rocks with a certain amount of self-deprecation. He’s probably made Chan upset, a crime which is unforgivable in the court system of Junhui’s conscience.

He takes another step onto a wide rock, feeling his foot slip out from under him, head slamming backward into one of the rocks near the bank. Junhui cries out, feeling the blood trickle down the side of his face, warm and wet, contrasting with the freezing rain. It feels like his head is about the burst, the ringing in his ears splitting open his mind. 

Junhui has no idea how long he lays there, the water and mud sinking into his clothes when he hears a familiar voice yelling his name. “JUNHUI?”

He makes a noise, a sort of groan, feeling a mixture between relief and panic when Chan’s blurry face comes into focus over him, flashlight in his hands. “I was so worried,” Chan scolds him, reaching down to lift up Junhui’s head slightly, seeing the wound. “We've all been looking for you. How did this even happen? You poor thing.”

Junhui grunts again, his eyes blinking as Chan holds his phone up to his ear, calling for an ambulance to come to the nearest road. When he puts the phone down, Junhui reaches up for his hand, holding it between his. 

“All the cookies were me,” he says, soft and sad, looking up at Chan through his eyelashes.

Chan looks surprised. “Wait, hyung, what do you mean?”

“I’m in love with you,” Junhui mumbles, letting go of his hand. “Everything I’ve been doing, it’s all because I wanted you to like me back. I promise that if you give me a chance I can make you happy.”

Chan stares at him, cheeks getting redder. “I-,” he starts. “I never realized. I like you back, hyung. You should have said something sooner.”

Junhui laughs, the sound gurgly. “Please kiss me now in case I die from bleeding out,” he whispers, watching as Chan stiffens. “Don’t say that,” Chan mutters, leaning down to press a chaste peck against his lips anyway. 

“You’re really pretty, hyung,” Chan murmurs as he draws back, looking down at Junhui. Junhui just winks at him deliriously, eyelids fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> and then junhui gets up and says pranked it was fake blood loser jkjkjk
> 
> thank u for reading <3
> 
> feedback appreciated


End file.
